


Once There Was The Sun

by hippieofthesea



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-15 04:39:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 19,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11798589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hippieofthesea/pseuds/hippieofthesea
Summary: Grell has always been the one to do things without a single thought on the consequences. Sometimes things happen for a reason to get someone to see how bad the consequence can be.





	1. Silly Banter

The clicking of heels made their way down the empty hallway as the sun set. William left the door open finishing the last of his massive pile of paperwork for the day. The clicking got closer making his eyebrow twitch not wanting to deal with his subordinate. He looked up just in time to see the redhead leaning up against the door.

"William, may I have a small word before you go? I really want to discuss this assignment with you."

He sighed laying his pen down marking the last page. He picked up his pile looking at Grell with nothing but a frown.

"I really would like to go home soon. Unlike you; I have been working as of six in the morning. Make it quick. I will only give you the time it takes me to turn these in."

Grell gave a light nod flashing her pointed teeth. She moved out of his way allowing him to exit the office. William moved out the door quickly hurrying to his destination.

"Well William, this assignment wasn't given to me until I arrived this morning. I honestly had plans to go out with Eric and Alan tonight. Can't you just have someone else go with Ronnie?"

He stopped his speed walking, turning to meet his acidic eyes to hers. She flashed her sweetest smile, giving one of her flirtatious winks. He sighed placing his papers where they needed to be turned in.

"Look Sutcliff, I gave you that assignment for a reason. You have had that boy at your hip since he graduated Academy. He's your pupil, help him with this assignment. It's simple, go grab six souls, fill out the paperwork and turn it in."

Grell frowned running her bright, painted nails over his shoulders.

"Come on William...I just want to enjoy myself. I'm a young lady with no one to hold me at night."

William watched her hands running down his chest wrapping her slender fingers around his tie. She pulled him down bringing his face close to hers, having the tip of their noses almost touch.

"Please let go of me Sutcliff. They're supposed to die at nine thirty. You'll have plenty of time to fill out the paperwork and still go drinking like I know you do."

"William darling, you know I only drink wine now. I haven't touch hard liquor since we graduated. I would just like to unwind from such a hard day in the human realm. "

William gave a cool grin making her face loose its smile.

"Have you really let go of those bad habits Grell? Or are you still smoking the way you did after each collection?"

She glared him down before changing back to a sweet smile. She pressed her nose to his testing his physical boundaries reading those cold green eyes staring into her very being. A shiver ran down her body bring her face closer to his having her lips hovering over his.

William knew this game too well. She would get physically close to him; but once he had a move towards her, she'd back away shy and quietly. He decided to show he was not afraid of touching as she believed it to be so. He leaned forward capturing her lips. She froze feeling her whole body heat up from his kiss. She jumped away quickly with her face matching her hair.

"Mister Spears, I'm not just some tramp you may just lay your lips on! I'm a lady with dignity and so much more to offer than just my body."

William stared at her unfazed by the whole thing.

"I could've sworn you wanted to kiss me. Honestly Sutcliff make up your mind on how you feel about people. It makes your emotions seems fickle and not worth anyone's time."

Grell's stood still with her mouth open. Her chest tightened knowing he must've thought of her as something that was passed around the office. In truth she only had a selective few lover before. She quickly turned her heel walking towards the stairs. Ronald waited in the main lobby of collections drinking some coffee waiting on his mentor. Grell hurried down the steps almost knocking into him. He caught her arm noticing the small tears forming while she chewed her bottom lip.

"Wow, where do you think you're going? Hey... why are you crying? Did someone mess with you Grell? I'll beat their face in, I promise."

He puffed up his chest smacking one fist into another. She shook her head cleaning herself up, trying not to touch her mascara.

"It's fine Ronnie. I just got a bit upset that's all. You're big sister's tougher than that. Now, let's hurry up and go get those souls. Maybe you could go with me to meet up with Eric and Alan for a drink?"

Ronald scanned her face for any sign of real hurt. He nodded slowly pulling her into his arms rubbing her back.

"I got a date tonight but I'm sure she'll understand being there for my sister is more important."

She smiled hugging him tightly, squeezing him with all her might. He chuckled patting her shoulder walking her out of the office doors. Grell held onto his arm knowing she would be okay as long as her favorite trouble maker was with her.


	2. Remembering

Ronald swung his legs over the edge of the rooftop as Grell applied her make-up to touch up the mess that was made. She glanced back at her junior giving a faint smile.

"Not much longer Ronnie. Just another half hour and they'll be as dead as dust. Thank you for take the offer to join me for a small drink after this."

Ronald laid back looking up at the night sky.

"You know I can refuse a free drink from a lovely lady. I told Melissa about it and she didn't take it well. It's okay though, I didn't want to waste the money on her anyway."

He gave her a small wink looking back up at the stars. She pulled her coat up, buttoning it as the wind began to pick up. He jumped up looking at the small group of people by the bridge. A shiver ran down his spine thinking of the freezing water that awaited them.

"Can't we just, you know... borrow William's scythe for this assignment? I don't wanna get sick and have him complain about missing work again."

Grell looked at the young men laughing as the swallowed the burning liquor down without a signal reaction to the taste. She walked to him slowly, being  
careful not to slip or fall. She leaned her head against his should pushing her hip out.

"It's not our fault that they decided to get completely drunk and take a swim. We just have to wait until they jump in and stop moving. I know it's hard for you Ronnie but if you'd like you; can borrow my scythe to just stab them."

He frowned remembering how the water blurred his vision as he struggled to resurface. The feeling of his breath stopping as his lungs filled with water. Grell saw his eyes scanning the water knowing he was replaying the moment in his head.

"Ronnie my sweet, don't get too upset over this little assignment. I mean at first I was like that with hateful people murdering for their self imposed social justice. I know it's not easy giving people the same death we had... you never know who you'll end up seeing in your department later on."

He turned his head looking towards her, his hand squeezing hers tightly. Her eyes softened taking his hand into her own.

"I'll be right behind you no matter what. What kind of a lady would I be leaving you all alone for this kind of job?"

He held her waist jumping down off of the roof. She gasped in surprise as the landed perfectly on the cobblestone road. He moved his arm away as he summoned his scythe. He gripped it tightly in his hands. The men laughing as teasing each other as the stripped of all their clothing. He moved closer to them staying cloaked in the form unseen by human kind.

The men stumbled onto the edge of the bridge. The looked down wobbling as they laughed hugging their naked bodies to each other. Grell cloaked herself as well, staying close to Ronald.

"Do you think it'll be a quick death darling? We can make sure it goes buy quickly if you want it to be over with faster?"

Ronald stopped moving turning his knuckles white from his grip of the scythe. The first two men jumped off pulling one other with them. The others laughed jumping in after them. Grell walked along the bank watching them splash and hold each other underwater. Ronald followed behind her never lifting his eyes off of them.

"Grell... may I use your scythe after all? I don't think I'll be able to reach them with my own scythe."

She moved aside handing her scythe to him. He took it from her bowing his head for a short moment. He looked over seeing the first of the men begin to panic. He splashed trying to keep afloat as the others laughed. He began to yell for help as best he could, his head sinking lower with each flail.

Ronald's chest tightened, breath quickening. His hands holding both scythes began to shake violently. Grell turned him around running her hand down his back.

"Ronald don't push yourself! Here, give me my scythe back and I'll finish up the assignment. You need to relax and calm down."

He looked at her trying to focus as his whole body felt cold. She picked up his head having their eyes meet. He was looking directly at her yet, no response came from him. She pulled the chainsaw from his hand walking to the edge of the bridge. The young man glanced in her direction one final time before his head sank underneath the water.

His soul busted forth out of the water as the blades managed to scratch the collarbone. The life of a young abused young man played before her. She sighed seeing him giving up a healthy chance at change to only fall victim to favorite the drink.

Ronald looked over his shoulder seeing the bright, familiar light. He saw the first time this man took a drink of whiskey. He looked over at his mentor as she watched the others begin to notice the heaviness in their bodies. Ronald moved closer to the edge at a steady crawl. The engine roared with its swing, hitting two of the other men. They floated asleep inhaling water. The other souls soared as well, revealing their tales.


	3. Guilt On The Heart

Grell stood in the break room of the collection building, twirling her spoon in her hand. She waited patiently for the coffee machine to finish up the pot it was brewing. 

Eric Slingby smiled walking in, making sure to not make a sound. He slammed his fist down onto the counter making her jump. 

"Where were you last night Red?!" 

She jumped up, letting out a small squeal. She pressed her hand against her chest to calm herself before slapping his broad shoulder.

"Eric you moron! It's not polite to scare a lady half to death!" 

He letting out one hid genuine laughs rubbing the spot she had hit. 

"Oh come now. You know I love to scare ya. What are you doing here? I thought you were going to be at the pub with me and Alan?" 

She tossed her hair over her shoulder as she grabbed the coffee pot.

"I'm unfortunately still working from the night shift that was supposed end to meet you. Ronnie and I had a pretty tough night."

She grabbed the cream and sugar, mixing it together for her taste. She stepped out of the way to allow him to get some of his own. 

"So, what made you're night so rough? Did the souls get violent or something?"

"No dear. The six people to die were to die in the water. You know how Ronnie can get with deaths involving drowning." 

She sighed taking a sip from her heart covered mug. He shook his head snorting at the idea. 

"That lad needs to realise how much that can't effect us anymore. You need to let the boy know that Grell."

His hand touched her cheek, making her look up into his eyes. 

"You're strong, brilliant, and a damn good teacher. You just need to let him learn that our death will eventually become nothing but a dream. Don't you remember doing the same things when I taught ya?" 

The pink came to her cheeks as she kept her gaze with his. His low, caring tone made her feel like she was in academy again. 

"Thank you for that Eric. I got lucky to end up with you as my mentor. Anyone would be." 

He chuckled letting go of her. The obvious attraction is was still there between them but it could not happen. He had Alan at his side; Grell was chasing after William. 

He nudged her lightly, making his way to the door. 

"Don't worry Grell. You know what you're doing. I know you'll take care of that boy like he was your own blood."

She smiled brightly as he walked out of the break room. A flash of blond and back hair caught her attention, turning her gaze towards it. Ronald waved at her, fixing the crooked tie on his person. 

"Is that coffee fresh? Smells amazing; thanks Grell!" 

He inhaled the scent of the strong brew before him. She smiled ruffling his hair. 

"Of course Ronnie dear. We've been up too long to not have something like this right now. I left the paperwork on Will's desk so you can go home." 

He smiled grabbing one of the disposable cups in the cabinet. 

"Sounds good to me. You should go home too. I know you have a certain someone waiting for you." 

"You're right. I need to hurry home before she starts to destroy any of my furniture." 

She leaned over, kissing the crown of his head. 

"I'll see you later Ronald. Have a pleasant day." 

The door cracked open of the one bedroom flat. Meowing could be heard from the living room. 

"I'm so sorry darling. Have you been waiting here for mummy this whole time?" 

The white, fluffy Persian got up from her personalised pillow meowing more. She stretched out her paws feeling the sleepiness of a good night's rest. 

Grell hung her coat and purse, kicking of her heels. The relief in her sigh could be felt down to the soles of her feet. 

"Come on my sweet Cleo. I bet you're starving just like your mum." 

Cleo followed her in an almost prance into the kitchen. She watches at her mother prepared chicken breasts for both of them.

After their meals were eaten and the dishes were washed; Grell set up her bath lined with rose petals and lavender. She sank into the warm letting the tension in her muscles disappear. 

Her eyes closed filling her thoughts with the dirty blonde, former mentor. The image of his large hands on hers made her skin tingle. His hands moving along her forearms. He kissed sweetly at first, before deepening it. His tongue caressing the bottom lip. One hand gripping her lower back.

Her eyes snapped open. The feeling of throbbing in between her legs make her shake. The last time she had anything like this was months ago. 

She reached between her legs to barely touch her organ. She gasped having it so sensitive to the touch. She pumped it slowly, letting out an airy breath. Her fingers gripped her cock more firmly; stroking it at a nice and slow pace. Small gasps escaped her lips. The tip of her nails dragged along her shaft. 

She lowered her head into the water. Crimson locks expanding along the sides of the tub. The ability of not needing air came really handy for moments like this. 

'Why do I have to still think of him like this? Do I really feel that desperate for love that I go for someone who shows me kindness?'

The sinking feeling of her heart wasn't helping in the slightest. If only there was a way to sooth her aching heart from all of the abuse she kept putting it through. She kept her hand on her cock, playing with the head. 

Once out of the tub and dressed in her favourite night gown; she sat at her vanity combing her hair. Despite the obvious hatred for most of her physical form, she loved her hair. It was only thing to calm her from the rest of her body. 

Cleo jumped onto the counter, tapping the powder with her paws. 

"Cleopatra no! Don't get into mummy's make-up. It's expensive and hard to have delivered." 

She moved the fluff ball onto the bed next to her. Cleo just stared keeping her elegant pose. Grell went back to combing that last bit of knots. 

She made her way back into the kitchen for a glass of her favourite Merlot. She cuddled with Cleo on the cardinal couch. She looked up at the clock thinking of sleeping or staying up for the rest of the day. They thoughts of Eric Slingsby filled her head as she drank her wine; reading one of her adult novels.


	4. Autumn Winds

The winds picked up in the early morning of the reaper realm. Ronald ran inside of the Collections Building as quickly as he could. He sighed pulling his scarf off, rubbing his hand through his golden locks. The secretaries waved with their usual flirtatious nature. He couldn't help but smile giving them a wink. 

He relax taking off the heavy coat walking towards the stairway. He hurried to the juniors floor, sitting at his cubicle. He placed everything on his desk going over the new list for the day. 

'This looks like it's gonna be an easy assignment day.' 

He read over the list checking his watch for the time. He got up heading the next floor up. He entered the senior floor where Grell's office was. He knocked the door gently to see if she was inside. 

"Hey Grell are you in there?" 

He heard the muffled voice of his sister figure, allowing him into the office. She sat in her chair, fixing up her lipstick. She glanced away from the mirror to him.

"Good morning Ronald. I hope you're not here to tell me William is throwing more reapings my way?" 

"I'm not, I promise. It's looking really windy. I guess I should've expected this from early autumn. Are you excited to do another assignment together? It's been a few months." 

She smiled giving her lashes a few extra strokes of mascara. She quickly applied her lipstick before setting everything aside. 

"I'm quite excited to work together again Ronald. I thought I was going to have to ask one of the secretaries to pencil me in for some time with you." 

He rolled his head sitting on the leather, burgundy couch. He leaned back stretching out his muscles with a loud pop. 

"Don't say it like that! It makes me sounds like all I do is flirt with women all day. It's not very good for my reputation." 

He straightened himself up, fixing his collar and cufflinks. Grell giggled raising from her chair. She walked towards him offering him her hand.

" Come on. We need to get ready for our assignments dear. Since we'll be meeting up for the last reap together. How about we have lunch together before heading out?" 

He smiled grabbing her hand daintily. He held his arm out for her to grab as the left for the centre. 

Ronald spotted a small bistro for them to enjoy together. He pulled out her chair giving her a small wink. She smiled taking her seat. 

They ate their meals, happy in their conversation about most things that had happened since the last time they hung out. Ronald politely paid for the meal having promised himself to always remain a gentleman to a lady. 

He opened up a portal to the human world, letting her go first. Once they were on the other side, they felt sting of cold winds hitting their faces. 

"Bloody hell! It's freezing down here! Why does it have to be so damn windy?!" 

Grell buttoned up her beloved coat all the way up as Ronald continued to complain. She fixed her scarf to cover her face, making sure to not ruin her make-up. 

"No need to over exaggerate Ronnie dear. This is nothing compared to when winter hits. Almost twenty years ago we had to deal with harsh winds and snow. Be a good boy and button up. The last thing we need is for you to get ill."

He groaned fixing his scarf to cover his face. He walked closer to her checking his watch. 

" I'm guessing that we meet up at the location after all of our individual ones?"

She nodded pulling out her booklet. She glanced at the page before putting it away in her coat. 

"We should meet up by eight thirty the latest. Please make sure to not stop to flirt my dear." 

She gave him a playful wink summoning her scythe. He sighed shaking his head. He summoned his own scythe leaning on it.

"I guess that means you get to reap the fancy side of London huh? Must be really nice." 

She shook her looking at the other side of rooftops. 

"It's not always glamour and ballroom dresses. Some of them are the worst of the worst. No love or compassion with those who mess with their plans of keeping their noble lines pure and wealthy." 

Ronald stared at her confused on what she just said. He felt an empathetic wave of hurt as she spoke. 

"I'm guessing that you were a classy lady in your human life Grell?"

She gripped her scythe tightly in her hands as the memories of her life flooded her mind. She took a deep breath before answering her pupil. 

"It was a terrible life Ronnie. So bad that I had to kill myself to feel some sort of freedom...and yet still, I remain in the body that is not my own..."

He moved closer to her hugging her from behind. His head resting on her shoulder. 

"I'm so sorry Grell. I know things haven't been the best for you but...but still have me." 

She smiled holding his arms around her. She squeezed his arms, taking in the embrace. 

"Thank you so much Ronald...you know, I don't tell you that I care for you enough." 

He chuckled letting go of her. He patted her back, moving away from her. 

"I care for you too. If I didn't; I wouldn't bother to hang out with you or anything."

He smiled looking back at the side of the city he needed to go to. 

"It's about time we get going Grell. I'll see you whenever we're to meet."

She smiled blowing him a kiss. 

"Make sure you're actually on time Ronald. I don't need William asking why I'm the only one doing the reaping."

He saluted her jumping off the rooftop with his cloak to the world on. She shook her head, cloaking herself as well.

"He's too cute for his own good."

With that, she bounced from roof to roof with the wind getting strong as they parted.


	5. The Last Day Of Ronald Ashley Knox

The summer morning began with the small hint of wind. The type of wind promising another hot day with humidity. 

Ronald made his was to the printing press at which he worked. He smiled seeing the others he worked with waiting in front of the building. 

"Hey there Knox! Looks like you made it just in time. The old man still has yet to show up." 

His Elder ruffled his blond hair as the relaxed, pressed against the gate. The old man who owned the building showed up in his usual grumpy mood. 

"You boys are always so damn early. Don't you have families or things to do a the crack of dawn?"

Ronald shook his head looking at his seniors. They laughed nudging each other in the sides.

"We do sir. That's why we're here do early. We have mouths to feed."

One of his other seniors chuckled ruffling his hair.

"Look at out little Ashley. He's growing up so fast."

He growled moving away from them.

"I told you to stop calling me that! I hate my middle name as is."

He rushed passed them heading towards his work station.

The day went on as it would normally. They all laughed talking about their latest love conquests that they had been on. After a long hot day of working the time to leave for home was upon them.

" Hey Ronald, are you going to join us for drinks at the pub?"

He shook head, cleaning off the ink that was on his hands.

"I have to go see my mum and dad. They said they have to talk to me about taking over their business."

The other men looked a little disappointed in the possibility of their underling leaving.

"Do you really have to Ron? You don't even like that dump."

"I know I don't. I've already tried to explain it to them."

He sighed with a heavy heart, resting the rag on the work bench.

"I promise I'll go drinking with you boys later. This has to stop."

He made his way home, passing the buildings until he reached the small clock shop. He took a deep breath entering the shop.

A young woman was chatting with his father about needing a good grandfather clock for her home.

"Please Mr. Knox? Is there any possible way you can make one in time for Christmas?"

"I'll have to keep working on it day and night to have it done. I'm sure with proper time I can have it done by February."

The woman tried her best to push out her bottom lip for a more pleading look.

"Please Mr. Knox? It would mean the world to me."

He sighed giving into her demands.

"Very well. I'll try my best to make sure that it'll be done by Christmas. You have just leave me any details you want with it."

The woman squealed with joy grabbing the pen from the desktop.

"Oh thank you, thank you!"

Ronald rolled his eyes going to the back room where his home was. His mother sat in her favourite chair making a small cross stitching pattern. Her eyes lit up when she saw her son.

"Ronald! I'm so glad to see you getting home on time. You'll have plenty of time to be with your father before supper."

He froze in his spot looking back at her. Her eyes full of hope that he would change his mind about his future.

"Mum...I need you understand that I have dreams and wants in my own life. I want to be a sailor and become a navel officer."

She frowned looking at her work.

"Ronald dear, you need to understand that you're our only child. Your father has no one to teach his craft to."

She got out of her seat placing her things down. She moved towards him grabbing his face in her palms.

"We all have dreams my love. Unfortunately, not everyone can have those dreams come true. You're getting to be a little older than we have expected to be without a bride. Your father and I have been looking for a young lady for you to wed."

His eyes widened hearing her. He had his own heart set a cute petite Welsh woman from the bakery farther into the more ritzy part of the city.

"Mum, I don't want you both to be worry about my life plans. I found a young lady I want to court. I know you're just looking out for me and want the best for the family. I just...I need to be able to do this on my own."

Just then his father walked through the door staring at them. Ronald moved away from his mother looking at him.

"What do you mean you want something else? Is my livelihood not good enough for you?"

The tension in the air arose making the other two nervous. Ronald took a deep breath to keep his composer.

"Father you need to understand that I'm not going to be a clock maker. I don't have the same passion for it like you do."

His father moved closer sizing him up.

"So you're saying that your dream is better than the living we've made for you? We've done everything for you and this is how you're willing to act?"

He backed up walking towards the door. His father reached out, spinning him to face him.

"Where the hell do you think you're going to boy?!"

"I'm leaving to clear my head. You clearly not going to listen to anything I have to say."

He reached for the door again. His father grabbed his wrist, twisting it as he pulled him back. He winced in pain looking towards his mother. She stood there watching without a sign of helping his son.

He yanked his arm away from his father, even though it hurt his wrist more. He was sure he was injured now.

He pushed the older man onto the ground running passed them and through the door.

He ran with all of his might to the docks we used to hide away from them since he was a child. He sat in between two large crates holding onto his arm.

He pressed his back up against the crates feeling his heart banging hard on his ribcage. He panted feeling the weight of the years hitting his heart.

He looked out onto the docks hearing voices approaching his hiding spot. The silhouettes were moving closer, their voices were not that of his parents.

They moved closer hearing a familiar voice amongst them. He peeked his head around the crate to see who it was.

The giggle from the Welsh girl he had a crush on. She held hands with one of the older men he had to work with at the press. He kissed her lips before pulling her with him passed the marina. 

He heart dropped to the pit of his stomach. He slumped down on the crate having so many thoughts running through his head.

"This can't be happening...why me?"

A cold breeze began to blow as the sight of the water caught his attention. He crawled slowly to the edge looking down at the deep darkness.

He got up never breaking wye contact with the freezing water. A small gust of wind made him close his eyes with his decisions playing in his mind.

A pair or red heels hit the ground next to him, never being heard by his ears. The red reaper moved her long braided hair over her shoulders watching the young lad with her file in hand.

It was almost as if he could sense where she was when his eyes opened up. She giggled thinking of what a cute one he was. She moved closer to him readying her scythe in hand.

He looked down one last time admittedly defeated from the way his life seem to have been going. He took one deep breath jumping into the water.

Grell sat on the edge watching the young man start to struggle. She rested her head in her hand holding the scythe out to him.

He tried to reverse the decision he had made, wanting to return to land. He then saw the last sight he'd see alive. He saw a hazy glimpse of what appeared to a woman in red. 

She tapped his forehead with her tool allowing the memories to spring out of sea. She watched the dysfunctional lifestyle he had lived, the dreams he had wanted, and the charming nature of his character. She looked down below, blowing a kiss to the now calm waters.

"I hope to see you soon Mr. Knox."


	6. Fighting In Flames

The clock struck eight as the whole city could hear the ringing of the clock. The night growing quiet from the winds dying down. Grell stood by the build to hold the next to die inside. 

A whistle caught her attention from her thoughts. Ronald waved at her from the roof of the building. 

"Hey there gorgeous! You look a little lonely down there. Why don't you join me up here?" 

She giggled climbing up to meet him. He pulled her up, sitting her down next to him. 

"Well look at you? You actually made it here pretty early. Were the deaths just that easy to collect?" 

He placed his finger up to his lips with a smirk on his lips. 

"I don't think I should tell you that one. It's my secret to keep."

She nudged him playfully laying on the tiles. She glaced up at the stars sighing deeply.

"I wish the realm we lived in had such beautiful sights. We only get the weather and times of day. Our stars are blocked by all of those lights from the buildings." 

Ronald laid down next to her looking up at the sky. Although the sky wasn't in complete dark; the stars were beautiful. 

He smiled hooking their arms together. 

"It's stunning really. I kind wish that we had more of this to ourselves. I know plenty of people who would want dates under the stars like these."

She giggled resting her head on his. He leaned on her head feeling the love he wish he had more often when he was alive. 

"Hey Grell?" 

She met his gaze as the were now face to face.

"Yes Ronnie dear?"

He reached out, moving a stray hair from her face. 

"Would you like to hang out after all of the paperwork tonight?" 

She lifted herself, sitting up right. 

"Of course I would. It's been nice just being the two of us."

He gave a thumbs up before pulling himself onto his feet. He reached out pulling her up with him. 

She checked her watch looking down at the building beneath them. 

"We better get going love. This building isn't going to be up much longer."

They jumped to the next rooftop making the observation of the building for an entrance. They spotted one from the back of the building, the door slightly opened with an umbrella. 

Ronald held the door for her letting them inside. They walked through the the long hallway of the bordering house cloaked with their scythes in hand.

Ronald pulled out his booklet of the files they needed. He looked around for the stairs to the second floor.

"It says that they're all suppose to die from the fire that should start up there."

Grell yawned leaning against the wall. She crossed her arms hearing the faint noise of glass breaking.

They stayed quiet as the time seem to run so slowly. They finally started to hear the sounds of loud coughing and panic from upstairs.

Ronald made his way up the stairs first hearing one of the tenants banging on door to wake their neighbours.

"Please wake up! There's a fire!"

The sound of crackling to be hear with the door wide open. The living room was now covered in flames. They licked the ceiling as dark smoke leaked out of the flat.

They moved along the sides of the hallway letting those who would survive out. They entered the flat going to start collecting their first kills.

Those who stayed and slept were slowly swallowed by the flames. The reapers made their way through the flats collecting every soul they needed.

A crash could be heard loudly from the lower level. Ronald picked his scythe in curiosity. He peaked out into the hall hearing voices coming closer.

"Hey Grell! I think some of the policemen are here to save them!"

Grell moved away from the young man she stamped on her booklet. She went closer to the hall smelling something other than the burning building.

"That's not the smell of humans Ronnie. Those are Demons."

The voices grew louder as the door broke through the flat next to them. She grabbed his shoulders pushing him into the hall.

"We need to get them. We haven't collected those souls yet and I'm not doing unpaid overtime.

He grabbed her hand leading her into the neighbouring flat. Four large Demons scanned the living areas for the fresh souls to harvest.

Ronald ran towards two of them cracking open the ribcage of a young man still moving. They hissed jumping back to dodge him.

"I told you there would be reapers near by you bloody morons!"

The somewhat leader of their small group sniffed the air to find out how many there was. Grell came in calm and collective, her scythe resting on her hip as they swayed walking into the room.

He took a look at her and simply grinned. He moved closer to, walking in a circle around her. The others decided to surround Ronald, making hissing and growling noises.

Grell stood there looking at the leader. He smiled towering over her. His hand raised slowly lifting her chin.

"It looks like you might be a little confused. Or perhaps you really do believe yourself to be a woman?"

She smacked his hand away now being upset. She narrowed her eyes glaring at him.

"Don't you fucking touch me! You're the one seeming to want to go after a lady like me."

The other three laughed looking at her amused. The leader loomed over her letting his fangs shine.

"Maybe there's a way we can help each other miss reaper. Let us have our fill; and I can use my abilities to make your dreams a reality."

She stood her ground keeping their eyes locked. Ronald moved closer to the young man piercing him with his scythe. The others growling, having their meal taken from them. The leader leaned closer to her face making them an inch or two apart.

"It's not a nice thing your little partner just did. Maybe you can talk to him for us?"

She gripped her scythe, her palms hurting from squeezing it so tight. She gave her best flirtatious smile.

"Oh dear, I don't think my little brother would like that a demon is flirting with me. Especially for a favour."

He kissed her lips in an almost insulting way. He chuckled moving away from her. He snapped his fingers having them attack Ronald.

The three launched themselves at him, one of them getting a hold of one of his arms. He swung his scythe hitting of then across their chest. The remaining two sunk their teeth into shoulder and forearm.

She ran passed the leader raising her scythe in the air. She kicked the on his arm off of him; slicing into the other from the shoulder to his spine. She pushed him off checking on his wounds.

He held onto her tightly leaning on her for support. She combed his hair glaring at them.

"How dare you hurt him! You'll get what's coming for that."

She raised her scythe pointing it at the two remain that hadn't been cut. The leader walked towards her picking up the weakened ones.

"We'll see about that miss reaper. I think we should have a little fun with you."

She held Ronald around his waist pushing them slowly towards the exit. The demons followed in a slow pace next to them. She picked him up running out of the room.

"You can't get away for long my dear."

She rested him against the wall of the lower level. She undid his shirt and blazer looking at the bites. He turned to them grunting in pain.

"I'm going to be fine Grell. We need to get out of here."

She nodded looking at pulling his clothes back up. Ronald gasped loudly having her yanked off of him. The leader held her arms behind her back, his claws tearing into her arms.

"Let go of me!"

He laughed pressing against her. The three others pulled Ronald onto the floor. He struggled against them looking at her. The tore at his arms and legs; blood pouring from them. The leader pressed his lips to her cheek whispering.

"Once he's dead we'll use you until you learn how to be a good girl."

She opened her hands scratching his arms as hard as she could. He winced a bit pressing his groin against her rear.

"It's a little early to start the festivities. But, if you're going to be like that..."

He held her wrist with one hand, the other lowering her pants. He yank them down to her thighs bending her over. He grabbed his cock forcing himself inside her.

She grunted loudly having her tight ring torn. He grinned seeing the slight shaking of her body. He began to thrust in her making sure to make it slow and painful.

She forced her attention onto Ronald being horrified. They used their claws to open up his stomach. He face was growing pale as he let out a broken scream. They raised their hand popping the ribcage above it.

"I've always wondered what a reaper soul tastes like."

They bent the bones backwards, expose the upper part of his chest. It was at that moment her vision flashed red.

She used her heel kicking his shin, her nails clawed his arms drawing blood. She pulled away from his grasp, too angry to care about the pain from his violent pull out. She grabbed her scythe tearing through the demons on Ronald.

She grabbed the handle of both of their scythes lifting him up. She glared at the leader, her teeth flashing. Running out of the building, she made her way to the closest area away from them.

She pressed his back against her torso trying to open a portal as soon as possible. The footsteps moving closer to their position.

"Fuck! Come on!"

The portal finally opened. She lifted him back up looking at the demons approaching her. She panic stepping into it. The demons stopped seeing it close behind her. 

The leader stayed behind as the others ran back for their fill. He stepped closer to where the portal once was, his nails picking up some of her blood. The tip of his tongue giving it a lick.

"I hope we can meet again soon miss reaper. You're fun to play with."


	7. From Brown To Red

The servants ran along the halls of the manor doing their daily duties. A chambermaid walked into the room of the young lord of the house. She pulled open the curtains allowing the sun of dawn wake him. 

"It's time to wake up my lord. You have a very busy day ahead."

The pile under the blankets moved around with soft moan. She pulled the covers away from him, letting the light touch his face. She smiled happily taking in a deep breath.

"There you go Lord Daniel. Doesn't that morning glow want you to enjoy your day?"

He yawned and stretched, fighting the sleep wanting to consume him again. He looked at her with eyes half shut.

A thin man with long brown hair and eyes sat up in the bed. He was small a delicate compared to the more masculine men like his father. 

"I don't know about all that. I'm glad to see you're in such good spirits today. What does my schedule look like?"

"You are to have lunch with your sister and her husband to be. After that, you'll be having more dance lessons. This time it's with a young woman from Spain your mother's quite fond of." 

She helped him up getting his clothes together for the day. He yawned again hating the idea of his sister's company.

"After that you'll be getting ready for a ball this evening. Your father wants to make sure only the best ladies attend for you. He needs his youngest child to marry soon he says."

He rolled his eyes getting into his trousers, buttoning up the ends. She smiled raising his face to meet his.

"Please don't argue with you family. They just want what's best for you. You're their only son."

He touched her hand doing his best to fake a smile. He knew they would never care for his happiness or his desires.

"Thank you for worrying about me. I just need to live my own life without their supervision."

He grabbed his coat heading down the long hallway. He stopped in his tracks staring out the window. His sister was outside with her fiancé.

He loathed her and her idiot betrothed. He made his way down the hall looking for any signs of his parents. He smiled not hearing them at all. He quickly ran to his personal room locking the door behind him.

His room was dripping in red. The curtains, the rug, the furniture. It was his haven away from his family. He laid across his fainting chair looking up at the ceiling.

'Why don't I have the courage to run off to France and not deal with any of this...or maybe I can."

His lifted himself up looking around the room. The life of a future Marquess wasn't meant for him. He wanted to do what he felt was right.

He flung open the doors to the wardrobe filled to the brim with lady's wear. Red and black dresses on racks with the crinoline resting on the side.

He looked for his luggage that matched the red and black of the gowns. He smiled grabbing them forcing as many things as he could in them.

A knock came at the door causing him to stop what he was doing. He got up slowly walking towards the door.

"Lord Daniel, I know you're here hiding in here. Your mother is getting worried about your arrival.".

He groaned hearing the main maid that reported to his mother. He grabbed the luggage closing it up and placing it to the side of the door.

"Tell mother I need a little bit more time to be ready. Would you please send my handmaid?"

He heard a pause before she finally replied.

"I will do so sir. I just need you to hurry down. They are getting impatient."

He heard the footsteps leaving away from the door having him sigh in relief. He moves back to grabbing the dress and the box of makeup that was a stolen gift from his sister. He looked better in those shades anyway. He picked it all by the time the handmaid made it to the door.

"Please make sure to have these taken to a carriage that will be used by me and me alone. I'll be on holiday so my parents can have time to celebrate my sister."

She followed his orders having some help sending things down and away from the eyes of his family. He made his way down the hall hearing the voices coming the drawing room.

The false laughs of their time together made him wince. He took in a deep breath opening the door. His family got quiet turning to him

"Well, look who decided to finally join us. Daniel this is my fiancé. He's an Earl from the ball we had two weeks ago. Father picked him out for all the land he owns."

God had cursed him such a bother of a sister. She sat so proudly with her arm around the plain looking man, fifteen years her senior. He wanted to just tell her off but no, not yet. He needed to make his escape first.

"A pleasure to meet you. You must be very excited to see such a beauty be wed."

'More like a rug that was to be sold.'

He forced as a smiled taking his hand. He shook his waking as the man crushed his hand. He winced pulling his hand back. The man laughed flexing his hand.

"I seemed to have hurt you Lord Sutcliffe. You need to strengthen your grip."

"It's fine dear Earl. I've always been rather delicate."

'Oh you two are just perfect for each other.'

He smiled looking at his parents. The sat in the seats looking at him with disapproval. His mother cleared her throat turning her smile back on.

"I'm glad to see you've joined us. We have some more guests coming to visit any minute now."

He stared at her feeling his heart racing. Her having called this man here was a distraction.

"What do you mean mother? Are one of your sisters coming into town?"

She smirked looking at her husband.

"Your father finally found a girl that would be perfect for you. She'll be here shortly with her father."

He clenched his teeth tightly under his lips. He knew it had to have been a trap. He looked at out the window seeing the servants loading up the carriage for him.

"That sounds nice mother. I'll go freshen up and be right back. I need to look my best for her."

Before another word was said, he quickly paced out of the room. He hurried his footsteps to the staircase looking back. His father was at his heels, his face red to the point of turning purple.

"Daniel Alexander Sutcliffe! Where the bloody hell do you think you're going?!"

He started a full on sprint down the stairs going towards the servants quarters. He hurried passed the maids, having some of them almost drop the silverware and china.

He hurried along the back entrance holding his chest. Curse his health for being so weak and tiny. He ran to the carriage hoping into the seat.

"Please get going. I need to leave now!"

The carriage began to move at a slow pace leaving the front of the building. His father could be heard coming closer to them. His heart pounding in his ears, clawing at the seats.

"Stop that carriage immediately! I demand you stop!"

He poked his head out of the window looking at the driver.

"Of course your Lordship."

The horses halted their steps on the drivers command. His heart stopped, digging his nails deep into the seats. The door flew open with his father in view. The colour of his face was painful violet.

"How dare you try and run away. After everything we've worked so hard to maintain. You just had to be a free thinker!"

He trusted his hands into the carriage, his sausage like fingers wrapped around the collar of his coat. Daniel panicked, moving away from him, but to no avail.

His father dragged him onto the entrance way of the manor, barking orders at the servants to return the luggage. He laid limp, now not wanting to fight at all.

Dragging him along the ground his father felt nothing but betrayal. He had raised his son to be groomed for own gain, and this was how he was going to be?

He had the servants keep the others entertained, making his way to his personal bathroom. He threw him inside glaring down at him.

"You have no right to even think about leaving! You're my only son and heir to everything we own. Clean yourself up and be back to meet your future bride."

With that he slammed the door waiting out in the hall in case he tried to pull another stunt. He wanted what his own father had taught him was best for them.

Daniel sat down on the cold floor leaning against the door. Escape was nearly in his grasp. What did he have done for everything to have fallen apart? 

The was no way out, or was there? He noticed the sharp blade of the razor glittering in the light. If his physical escape wasn't going to work; than more spiritual one would.

Slowly, he got up from the floor with his mind set. Scanning the room for something to block the door. There is was. A large trolley full of towels and other essentials.

He pushed it towards the door with all his might. With one hard push it collapsed in front of the door, making itself wedged into place. The sound of his father came through the door full of pure anger. 

He didn't have much time. Grabbing the blade he stared at it with a thought in the back of his mind to stop. He pushed it to the back of his mind flicking it open. 

A reaper appeared behind him with dirty blonde hair and a folder in hand. He watched in silence as the young lord's hesitated. 

"It's down the road, not across the street lad." 

As if he heard his words, he began to cut down along his arm. He groaned in pain pulling the blade away from his arm. The blood leaked onto the floor as he tried to switch the blade to his other hand. 

The banging against the door was getting louder with his father cries. The sounds of his mother and some of the servants coming closer to help aid him. 

"Damn it. You bastards can't even let me die with meddling!"

He craved into the arm as the weakness of blood loss started to hit him. The weight of the blade becoming to heavy making it fall from his hand.

"Daniel, open this door!"

The bangs and force to the door got more violent as he slipped in and out of consciousness. The reaper finally coming into his sight. A small smile appeared on his pale lips.

"Thank you for this. Can I be reincarnated as a girl? A pretty one with long legs as a great bust?"

Eric chuckled holding his scythe tightly. The pity his felt for ones like him were strong. 

"You know I can't take requests. If anything, you'll have to do that yourself."

He tapped his chest with the tip releasing his reel into the air. The servants finally able to push aside the trolley running to their young lord's aid. The colour gone from his face. The eyes cold and blank. The reaper walked away stamping the file lighting the cigarette he placed in his mouth.


	8. Wounds To Heal

The sounds of beeping and mumbles woke her up from her slumber. The bright room came into full view. The nurses fixed her IV with a new dose of pain killer. William sat in the seat next to her, sleeping against the back of the chair. The nurses noticed her, giving a faint smile to her. 

"Oh, you're up. Mr. Sutcliffe, how-" 

"It's Ms. Sutcliffe." 

The woman nodded continuing to speak. 

"MS. Sutcliffe. How are you feeling?"

She pushed herself up having a strong jolt going up her spine. She gasped loudly waking up her boss. 

"Please be careful. You just got out of surgery." 

Grell looking at him confused as to why when everything came back in an instant.

"Where's Ronald?! I need to see him!" 

She grabbing the railings of the bed forcing herself up, causing more pain. William grabbed her hands holding her down. She looked at him, shaking from pain and fear.

"You need to rest up Grell. You'll tear your stitching. Please lay back."

He looked down at her with dark circles around his eyes. She laid back feeling the shock of pain come back.

"Grell...there's no other way to say this... Ronald has passed..."

Tears formed looking into his eyes.

"You-you're playing with me. My Ronnie can't be dead."

Her eyes rested onto the bed, they scanned subconsciously trying to find the only way she could understand the situation that was presented to her. They flashed back up at her Superior, looking for any sign that he was joking.

"H-how? What did I do wrong to lose him?"

The long locks covered her face as she began to weep. His heart sank, making motions for the nurses to leave. William raised his arm slowly to touch her shoulder. She swatted his hand away, keeping her face hidden.

"Don't...what happened to him Will?"

"Well, the opening in his chest was too much, even for our own doctors. We had to reap him Grell."

Her knuckled turned white gripping the sheets. The burning of the tears hurting her more. He moved closer to her feeling his heart break in empathy.

"It was for the best. He can at least be reincarnated without the looming of his former life. I know you two were inseparable."

The heavy inhale stopped his words as she cried louder. He got up taking a hold of her hands. He never showed her much kindness, but now, she needed him to.

"Grell please, I know it's something you don't want to hear but it's true."

Her image breaking as she lifted her head up. Her freckled cheeks covered in streams of tears.

"Grell..."

He reached up, using his sleeve to clean her face. She remained still with his tender actions.

"Ronald was a good lad. He didn't deserve to die the way he did."

"No he didn't...I'll make those Demons pay for what the did to him!"

Grinding her teeth together through her tears, William cradled her in his arms. It wasn't the time or place to be stoic. He held her until she knocked back out from exhaustion. 

He rested against the chair lacing his fingers together tightly. What could he honestly do to make her feel better? He let out a deep sigh in frustration grabbing his coat. He glanced back at her once more before leaving her.

Eric and Alan stood by the doorways of the hospital. They look nervous, more dumbfounded than anything. William walk down the steps seeing them already there to meet him.

" Boss... we heard the news. How could this have happened?! Were they just outnumbered? Or were they too powerful to handle?"

William looked at Eric seeing the frustration on his face. He looked down at the smaller brunette seeing how his fingers were playing with each other in an almost nervous tick.

"Trust me when I say that now is not the best time to ask such questions. The good thing is that Sutcliffe made it out alive. By the looks of it he has injuries from forced entry, as well as claw marks along his skin. He needed surgery to put stitching along where the forced entry happened."

Alan whimpered holding onto his lover's arm. Eric moved closer to him, placing his arm around him.

" What are we gonna do boss? He needs a proper burial. At least, that's what he deserves."

"I like your sentiment Slingby but we need to find out what happened to them. I'll have to go to the library to find Ronald's records. I don't want to ask Grell right now."

His eyes expressed the sorrow his voice could not. The two men moved aside letting him go. They rushed up to the room where their friend laid. They pulled up some chairs watching her sleep, her cheeks still wet from the tears.

William unlocked the door to Grell's flat with the key he took from her things. He head the meowing coming from living as Cleo came bolting. His eyes widened seeing her stop to stare at him.

He lowered himself to a squatting position reaching out for her. The fluffy feline sniffed his hand slowly before pressing her forehead against his hand. He gave a faint smile scratching between the ears.

"So you must be the cat that he rescued. I never took him as being a person who loved animals. I guess I was wrong."

He got back up walking towards the kitchen looking for any cat food to no avail. He groaned looking into the ice box. He saw small tags with each of their names on it. He groaned rubbing his temple. 

'He can't seriously give the cat premium meat?' 

He picked up one of the chicken breast and put it to cook. He stood in the flat mirror his own to see how much red had covered the place.

Surprisingly there was in a lot of red. It was mixed with the color combinations of black and white. It was a very nice combination to say the least. He turned his attention to the details of the kitchen. Everything was neat and tidy. He was in all honesty, surprised that his subordinate would keep his home so clean.

He gave Cleo her food and water walking throughout the flat. He didn't know any better, he would've said this was a lady's home. He opened the door to the bedroom finding it dripping in red. From the vanity made of cherry wood to the four poster bed lined with ruby lace.

He groaned looking through the wardrobe for clothes to take back. At the bottom was a single set of work clothes. Everything else was red. Dresses, coats, cloaks, skirts, blouses, not a single one appropriate for work. He groaned grabbing a modest blouse and skirt setting them aside. He opened the first drawer finding silk and lace sleepwear that would barely reach the inner thigh. He pictured Grell wearing them making his cheeks turn pink.

'Honestly, what's with all of the lack in modesty?'

He looked through them finding pink gown that was cute and very lady like. He placed it with the rest going for the drawer at the bottom. His eyes widened seeing see-through lace panties. His whole face was tainted looking away from them.

"Really Sutcliffe?!"

He groaned grabbing a pair with the tips of his fingers. He grabbed the clothes together in a small travel bag he had found. He made his way to the bathroom for other essentials.

He was surprised to see the lack of red here too. It was mainly sliver with red accents around. He grabbed her toothbrush placing it in the bag walking towards the door. He glanced back at Cleo giving a sigh.

"It looks like I'll have to be back to feed with your owner gone."

As if understanding the cat turned around jumping onto her personalised pillow. He groaned closing the door behind him. He arrived at the library seeing the librarian gossiping with a secretary. They spotted him having the secretary bow her head as she ran pasted him.

"Would you please take your job seriously? I need to access the restricted session. I have to find out what happened to a fallen reaper."

He sighed turning his attention the drawers under him.

"How recent was the death?"

"Yesterday. Under the name Ronald Ashley Knox."

The young man smacked his head on the desk trying to lift his head. He groaned rubbing the sore spot.

"Ronnie?! Who killed such a handsome and charming man?!"

"Demons. Useless vermin."

He gasped looking at him in fear.

"Poor, sweet Ronald. Did my girl hear about this? Did you tell Grell?"

"Grell was there during the attack. They could've killed him too."

He raised his hand stopping him. He had his other hand resting on his chest to calm himself.

"Before I let you into the restricted section; I need the information for her hospital stay. I need to see her when my shift ends."

William took the pad and pen off the desk writing the request. The young man pocketed the sheet of paper, leading him to gated doors. He unlocked it letting him inside.

"The door will lock behind you Mr. Spears. You'll need to press the buzzer whenever you're done so I can let you out."

He nodded moving into the dusty corridor. He walked to the very back of the section seeing the four books laying on a cart. He picked up the one on top with Ronald's name across it. He read through it picturing what had happened to them. He sighed heavily laying the book on the cart again.

He rested his head in his hand writing out his report for the death records. He glanced over at the book again thinking of the redhead.

'I've been nothing but awful to him. Now's not the time to be an insincere ass. I have to show that I'm not just a heartless being working all day.'

He raised himself from his seat grabbing together his paperwork. He hit the buzzer exciting the library. He made his way to the shopping area looking for something that would brighten up her day.

Two nurses bumped into each other in the small break room grabbing coffee.

"Did you see who came in this morning?"

"No I didn't I just arrived half an hour ago. Who came in?"

The younger nurse looked around her making sure that no one else could hear the conversation. She leaned in close to her elder whispering in her ear.

"It looks like Mr. Spears showed up this morning. In his arms he had a red voss with about a dozen red roses in them. He was also carrying a small gift box wrapped in maroon paper with a giant crimson bow on it. You could tell who it was for just on the colour alone."

They giggled amongst themselves knitting each other with their elbows. The woman walked further down the hall going back to the main station and reception. They noticed William coming back down with his arms empty and a small smile across his face.


	9. Talking

Grell woke up with the room dark from night time. She stretched looking at the blur of a small pile of gifts on the desk near her bed side. She smiled putting on her glasses leaning again the bed.

'I failed my sweet Ronald...what could I have done to save you...'

The burning in her eyes returned using the blanket to clean her face. She shook slightly having her body grab her attention. She groaned having the aches course through her. She touched her hair feeling the dryness making her gasp. She pressed the button for the nurses waiting on them. They came in helping her into the bathroom letting her shower with one of them waiting outside the curtain.

She looking at the scratches on her arms thinking of the leader's smug grin. She touched her bare, pale skin thinking of the faces of the four who did this to them.

'I swear I'll make sure they pay for what they have done. My Ronnie won't go un avenged.'

She finished up her shower having the nurse help her dry off and changed into a new gown. As she got out of the bathroom she saw William sitting at the seat next to her bed.

"Hello Grell. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine Will...why are you here?"

The words stung a little letting the nurses leave before speaking again.

"I'm here because I do care your well-being . I may act cold towards you but I need to at work."

She raised her eyebrow not finding his statement convincing. She picked up the menu next to her looking over what to have to eat.

"Is that the truth? Are you seriously wanting me to believe that you suddenly changed your attitude overnight?"

"I know it sounds ludicrous but, I do care. We've been in each other's presence for over a good two hundred years now. You should be able to believe me."

She glared at him having her heart stinging with her memories. She shut the booklet looking at him seriously. 

"Is that so? This is coming from the man who hits my with his scythe when it's convenient. The same man who gives unpaid overtime because of paperwork being late by a minute. The Same Man who got drunk forty years ago and had me suck him off at a Christmas party, only to then hit me for 'seducing him'. I find your lack of evidence appalling."

He was taken back looking shocked. He had pushed those things away from his mind in all those years.

"Grell... I'm so sorry. I didn't think-"

"I'm fully aware that you don't. You know, you shouldn't have had all that power go to your head. Be grateful I turned down that position."

He froze looking at her confused.

"What do you mean you 'turned down'?"

She went the menu keeping her eyes away from his face.

"I was asked first to become supervisor Will. I declined because staying in an office all day doing paperwork isn't what I think a reaper should do."

She picked up the phone by her bed placing in her order. William sat there not fully processing what she had said. She hung up looking at the expression in him. He looked like a kicked puppy making her heart ache.

"People have left me gifts...would you like to help me open them?"

He nodded grabbing the small pile. He handed them one by one as she opened them. Alan gave her a set of cherry stationery along with a new red ink pen. Eric gave her two bottles of wine making her giggle.

William rolled his eyes knowing the man would think of only drinking. He noticed a small box from the librarian that contained a small locket with Ronald's photo. She teared up putting it on right away. His heart sank handing her his handkerchief.

"Thank you Will. It just means a lot right now."

He grabbed his own gift handing it to her. He grabbed the card from the roses placing it on top of the box. She glanced at it reading the cover again to make sure it was correct.

'To my dearest Grell... From William...' 

Her hands trembled opening the letter vert carefully. She took out the pink paper covered in roses as a border. 

'Dear Grell, 

Please forgive me for the way my actions have hurt you. Now is not the time for me to be the stubborn idiot you know. I am mournful to the loss of Ronald. We will give him a proper burial and send off. We'll wait for your discharge from the hospital to have it. You mean a lot to me and I want to you know I'll be here for you. Would you please accompany me to dinner when you are well?

Sincerely, 

William T. Spears'

She was just stunned by the letter. A small voice telling her this was a way for him to connect with her. 

"William... I don't know what to say..." 

"Say that you will Grell." 

He features had softened in a way she hadn't seen in a long time. She nodded opening the box in her lap. Inside was a silver necklace with a red heart pendant.

"Oh William... Its gorgeous..."

She picked it up, running her thumb over the jewel. She held it out to him smiling.

"Would you kindly put it on?"

He did so letting her toy with it. He sat back down looking at her.

"I'm sorry for the grief I've caused you. I really can't make up for what I have done in the past. Please let me make you feel better."

Her lips tightened wanting to give him the satisfaction, but decided against it.

"You'll have to earn my respect and affection back."

He knew it would have been unlikely she would've to begin with. He adjusted in his seat feeling something he hadn't before.

"I understand that. I'm sorry to have pushed it."

She shook her head looking at the roses. Things like this made her feel cared for. Her heart tightening again looking at him.

"Grell... Would you please allow me to help you recover when you're to be released."

"You mean it William?"

"I do."

She smiled faintly thinking of this rare moment. Her hand extended holding his.

"I need to ask you of one favour. Could you please bring my book from my coat? I need to make some plans for when I leave in my schedule."

He nodded getting up from his seat looking back at her. 

"I have it in my office. I'll bring it back for you."

He left her alone making sure to ask for permission to return passed visiting hours. She sat up right thinking of the faces of the Demons.

'I know now what I must do. They will be undone one by one...but how?'

She was pulled out her thoughts hearing a knock at the door. One of the nurses came in with food cart. She set everything up for her before leaving. She sighed grabbing her drink trying to push the thought out of her head.

William came back into the room almost three hours later, sitting next to her. He pulled out the rose covered booklet handing it to her.

"I'm sorry about taking so long. I just had a meeting with some of higher ups about making up the work load."

"It's fine. I know how busy you must be William."

She opened it up making the notes of their date. He looked at her pages seeing how oddly neat everything written was. She closed it up looking back at him.

"Everything alright?"

He shook his head keeping his focus on her.

"Everything's fine. How was your food?"

She shrugged leaning back against the bed.

"It's as good as hospital food goes. I just wish this small cup of pudding came with tea or coffee."

He smiled seeing the pout of her face bring back some light in her eyes. 

"Maybe I could sneak some in for you? Perhaps with proper tea and a scone?"

"William...that would be lovely..."

She smiled happily holding his hand in hers. He let his lips curl into a small smile. He got up looking at watch.

"I do apologise for leaving like this, I still have to work."

She waved it off leaning back into the bed.

"I understand William. I just like the company. Have a good day, would you?"

He nodded heading out the door with his features returning to normal. Once the door was shut she opening the booklet up to the far back pages. She bag to write down the descriptions four Demons.

'What would be the best way to get rid of them?'

She tapped the pen on her chin looking at each description. She circled the one of the leader looking down at it.

'He'll definitely be the one I'll have the hardest time with. The good thing about Demons, is that they're easy to persuade.'

She began to write down her thoughts on how to approach each one. They knew what she looked like and would recognise her reaper self no problem.

She looked at her reflection on the metal table next to her. She combed her hair to the side forcing a change to her appearance.

The brown hair coming back with eyes more of a dull green. She flashed her teeth showing them more tamed. She smiled putting a number one next to one of the lesser demons.

She changed back as a smiled curled her lips as she pushed herself to sit up. She took the cup next to her lifting it to the level of her eyes.

"I will make sure that I get revenge. You didn't deserve to die like that. I'll make sure they each die by my hands alone. To my sweet Ronald. May your next life be pleasant enough you don't return here."

She took a drink looking out the window. The darkness of the realm making her eyes illuminate intensely as she scribbled on the booklet for the plans she had in store.


	10. Coming Home

Grell held onto William's arm as they made their way to the final resting grounds for fallen reapers. She held her discharge papers tightly in her hand. Eric and Alan waited for them with expressions saddened and quiet.

The small group of people gathered around the room as the brought Ronald's ashes in a small urn. Alan leaned on his lover's arm crying silently. Eric patted his head having his own eyes water.

Grell stood still having William's arm around her. The make-up she had was ruined as streams of tears mixed with black mascara ran down to her chin. William stayed with his usual stoic face holding her tightly.

The one reaper holding the urn placed it into its own glass case with his name written in golden font. The mausoleum was rather small as hardly any reapers died by the hands of other supernatural beings.

Eric grabbed his lover by the waist turning to the others. Grell cried harder in silence moving towards the case. She put her arms around it kissing the plate of his name. 

She felt the cold glass pressed against her cheek. Alan hugged her tightly petting the top of her head. Eric and William stood by letting them mourn. After almost an hour of crying and saying their goodbyes to their underling, they backed away. 

"Are you two gonna stay here a little longer? I'm gonna take Alan home so he can feel better."

William nodded looking at the smaller reaper in his arm. 

"Now that Grell has been discharged, I'm going to make sure she gets home safely." 

Grell shocked by the use of her. She felt her heart thumping in her chest. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders as they said their goodbyes. 

They walked into her home hearing the gentle meows of her beloved Cleo. She smiled brightly picking her off of the cat tree. She cleaned her smeared side of her face with her sleeve, holding her tightly. 

"Hello there my sweet darling! Did you miss me that much?"

She started kissing face and the top of her head. Cleo held still enjoying the attention as sat down with her mother's arms around her.

"Thank you so much for taking care of her."

"It's nothing really. She's been rather sweet."

"Of course she is. She's a true blue, royal princess."

She kissed her more having Cleo getting annoyed with her. The tiny paws trying to push her away. She giggled letting her out of her arms.

"I think after all that's happened, I could go for some wine."

He hung up their coats giving a slight frown.

"You're still on medication. It would be unwise to have any."

She pouted crossing her arms sadly.

"Why is it that I get turned turned down for things like this?"

"For the betterment of your health. Would you like me to make you anything to eat?"

She shook her head getting out of her seat.

"A nice hot bath and sleep sounds much more appealing. Thank you though."

She moved to her bedroom with a slight limp in her walk. William frowned following close behind her.

"Allow me to assist you Grell. You need to relax yourself when getting in the bath."

She glanced at over her shoulder. A faint grin dissappeared as she gasped covering her mouth dramatically.

"Naughty, naughty boy! Wanting to see a lady in such a state is so lewd..."

"I'm only trying to be of help. I'm not here to ogle. Please Grell."

She giggled moving to her room trying to bend down. He stopped her opening thr drawers for her.

"I'll get your clothes. Just tell me what you need."

She pouted looking at the neatly folded sleep clothes. She pointed at a set of silk set next to him and a set of lace panties.

"Those. I want to feel better than I did getting stuck in that terrible robe."

He sighed grabbing them gingerly. He handed them to her going to set the bath.

"How do you like your water?"

"Normally, I'd like to have it hot. However, I could really go for something lukewarm."

She stood at the door way looking down at him. He tested the water letting it rise. He moved away giving her the opportunity to get undressed.

"Are you sure you don't need me to help you?"

She shook her head moving close to the tub.

"I think I can manage...unless you really want to see me naked..."

"Enjoy your bath Sutcliffe." 

He left her alone going back to the living room. Cleo sat across from him. Her eyes fixed on him, unblinking. He groaned looking away from her.

"No need to worry, I'm only here to help."

He noticed the photos on the wall for the first time since he entered. It had multiple photos of her cat and her friends. He stopped at a photo of her and Ronald with a kitten Cleo. He heard the splashing of the water knowing she was in the tub.

He wanted to remove the photo from its place. He stopped himself knowing she would was to have it up. He knew he had to remind himself to be soft and kind while she was healing.

He walked to the door pressing his ear against to see if he could hear her still up. He heard the faint sounds of sniffling and whimpers. 

'No wonder she wanted the bath. She wanted to not cry in front of me anymore.' 

He listened in hearing the weeping and the sounds of her pain drilling into his heart. He hated knowing she was in such pain.

"Oh Ronnie..."

He moved away from the door looking back going into the kitchen. He grabbed what he could making a mental list for a good dinner between them, regardless of her protest. Cleo followed him into the kitchen meowing lightly. He turned attention to her.

"I'm guessing you're hungry too."

He grabbed a chicken breast letting it cook alone as he cubed the potatoes. Once he finished he placed them into a pot to boil. He heard the sounds of Grell struggling. He ran to the door tapping on it.

"Do you need my assistance?"

"I'm fine William. I'm just trying to get into my panties."

His face became a dark red moving away from the door.

"Just call if you require my help."

He muttered under his breath moving back to the food. Cleo was in the counter staring at the chicken intensely.

"Don't you dare. Get off the counter."

She meowed loudly getting back onto the ground. He groaned making sure to flip it.

"Why are you talking down to my princess?"

He turned around seeing her owner combing through her hair. He sighed fixing his glasses.

"She was on the counter trying to get to the chicken. I'm making dinner for us too."

"William...that's so sweet of you. You really didn't have to do that. I told you a bath and sleep was just fine."

"I'm fully aware. I know you could use a home cooked meal instead of those hospital dishes."

She smiled leaning against the frame of the entrance. She finished combing out her hair staring at her baby. Cleo meowed at her, pawing in the air for her. She picked her up, placing the comb down, kissing her ears.

"Don't do that. Especially before a meal."

She frowned cuddling the Persian in her arms.

"How rude. She's my baby. It's like asking a mother to not her child. I've done it many times."

She placed her into the cat tree heading back to the kitchen. She moved to his side grabbing the piece for Cleo. He stared at focusing on the food.

"Dinner will be ready soon. If you want...you can have a single glass of wine. I don't want to hear that you feel terrible from the meditation because of it."

"Oh Will, you're a darling. Thank you." 

She smiled heading into the living room. She grabbed a bottle of Bordeaux from her wine rack running back.

"Do be careful Grell. The last thing we need is to send you back to the hospital."

She reached for her corkscrew looking over her shoulder.

"No need to worry my dear William. I've opened a bottle on worse occasions."

She grabbed what she needed setting up the table for them. He brought out the plates of food setting a pillow for her to sit on. She cooed moving closer to the chair.

"You're such a dear Will. How have I survived without you?"

"I sometimes wonder that myself."

She frowned sitting down next to him. He served them both making sure Cleo was feed as well. The dinner continued rather well with pleasant conversation and catching up.

When they finished the meal, he helped her with dishes keeping an eye on her. She made sure to watch herself making the air still welcoming.

He was grabbing his things, ready to go when she grabbed his hand. He turned his attention to her looking confused.

"What's wrong?"

"Please stay Will. All this is still too much for me to be by myself. I could really use the company."

"Are you sure I won't be intruding?"

She shook her head, holding his hand tightly. 

"You're would be no bother at all."

She laced their fingers, dragging him to her room. He groaned lightly not wanting to make a scene. She pushed him onto the bed laying her head down on his chest. She cuddled with him having the pain in her chest finally give out.

"Are you okay Grell?"

He touched her cheek feeling the wet trail of tears as she trembled. She cried silently holding onto him. He brushed her hair letting her have the time she need to mourn. His fingers going through the long locks. He held still letting her drift off to sleep.


	11. To Do

Three weeks went by with them becoming attached at the hip. They would go to each other's home every other day.

William sighed looking at the clock on the wall seeing the massive pile of paperwork to be done. He heard the knock on the door fixing his position.

"Come in."

Grell walked in with a small pile to add to his own. She frowned looking at the massive load already there.

"I'm so sorry Will. I didn't mean to make things worse."

He shook his head, motioning for her to add it on.

"It's looking like I'll be in the office late tonight. You don't mind going home alone, do you?"

She shook her head moving close to him. She rested the papers where he was pointing.

"I'll be alright darling. I think I'll just have some tea and read...maybe have a girls night with Cleo and myself. Unless, I could stay and help you?"

He shook his head writing on the current file opened up. She went around wrapping her arms around his neck. She pressed their heads together sighing heavily.

"It's alright darling. Just make sure you don't overwork yourself."

She kissed his cheek tenderly letting go of him. She moved away feeling her heart stinging a little.

"Grell?"

"Yes darling?"

"Would you care to go to dinner with me tomorrow evening?"

She turned around staring at him. She leaped up giving a wink.

"But of course. I wouldn't dare turn down such an invitation from a gentleman."

She blew him a kiss walking out the door. She hurried home knowing the night was hers. William had been generous enough to give her day shifts.

She ran inside heading directly into the kitchen. She grabbed some tuna making Cleo some food. The cat sat by her legs purring loudly.

"It's alright my sweet. You'll have to have dinner alone tonight. I have to go out for some business."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The demon walked along the dark streets from the depths of the shadows. His eyes scanned along the individuals walking along. His eyes caught the attention of a young man that looked injured.

"Perfect."

He moved quickly seeing him step into the alleyway. He whimpered and whined opening up his coat. He dark blood caked on his chest and shirt. The demon took the appearance of a handsome young man appearing behind him.

"Are you alright sir?"

He turned to the demon staring at him in fear. He quickly covered up his wound trying to get up.

"I'm fine. I just need a little bit of rest is all."

The demon moved closer pushing the coat aside. He pressed down on it, making blood flow down his chest. The man back into a wall getting away from him.

"Don't be like that sir. I'm seeing how bad you're hurt. I want to help you."

He held his coat closed raising the other arm in the air, shielding himself. The demon gave a worried looked inching closer to him.

"I need to make sure you'll be fine sir."

He lowered himself onto the floor bring out his claws.

"Now hold still so I can help."

He cut across the man's throat stopping his speech. Blood sprayed from his throat as he fought for his life. He laughed forcing the man's wound open sucking the soul out. He smiled running out of the alley before a reaper would show up. He ran straight into a young man, knocking his glasses off.

"Excuse you sir!"

The demon made his appearance normal with no trace of blood. He reached down grabbing them off the floor.

"I'm so sorry. I should watch where I'm going."

The mousey brunette placed them back on his face.

"It's fine sir...I'm terribly sorry for getting in the way."

The smell of this human seemed sweeter. This soul was something to hold him off for a while.

"Please let me help you."

He pulled him up to his feet studying the man. He was thin seemed to be a servant for sure. He looked like a person who would left behind by the crowd he was in. A useless human with no future.

"Where were you going to little mouse?"

He reached out grabbing the ponytail of brown hair. He ran his fingers through his hair. He moved closer giving a flirtatious grin.

"I-I was going back to my home. I need to care for my Lady's Townhouse until she returns."

The small man fixed his glasses holding his hands rightly against his chest. He trembled looking up at the demon.

"Let me walk with you. It's night time, and with all those terrible people out. You could use a companion."

He wrapped his arm around his shoulders walking with him. He inhaled the sweetness of the human. He looked around seeing the individuals walking around them. They soon reached the home knowing no one else was inside.

" Th-thank you for helping me. I really must be going."

He unlocked the door feeling the other moving closer to him. He breathed heavily on the nape of his neck.

"I think you could use the company...maybe I could help."

The smaller man shivered looking at him. The way he trembled sent a rush through him. This was more alluring than the others.

"I do-don't know...I could be in serious trouble for having someone here..."

He caressed the lobe of his ear with his long nails. He shook again looking at him while biting his lip.

"Well...maybe for a moment is all...nothing more..."

The demon followed him in looking at the luxurious temp home. He sniffed the air, not a single human or reaper nearby. He picked him up throwing him over his shoulder.

"Wh-what?"

He took him up the steps to the master bedroom throwing him on the bed. He grinned seeing the face on confusion and fear.

"What are you doing? The Lady of the house will be here soon! I need to prepare her dinner!"

He crawled onto the bed pinning his legs down with his own.

"Don't be like that little lamb. I won't hurt you."

He yanked at his clothes touching the pale skin. It was soft and scented of citrus. He leaned down kissing his chest and stomach.

"What- what are you doing?! St-stop!"

He bit his lip trying not enjoy the touches.

"Just lay back and enjoy this. I know you're into men. I could tell by the way you looked at me."

He took began to remove his clothes yanking his shirt over his head. A sharp pain hit his chest looking at the young man.

"I thought you wanted to have fun darling?"

Sharpened teeth replaced the dull ones. The normal eyes began to glow there bright emerald colour.

"You seem surprised my dear. What ever could be wrong?"

A set of collection scissors were driven into his shoulder. She yanked them out pushing him onto his back. He held the wound backing into the headboard.

"You can't leave that easily, we're just getting started."

She twisted his leg stabbing in the Achilles tendon. He screamed trying to kick her with his free leg. She dodged his kicks taking the scissors back out.

"Don't be upset dear. It's not becoming."

She held onto the other leg severing the cartilage in his knee. The wounds in his chest making it impossible to escape. Straddling he waist she lowered her head kissing his cheek.

"I'm sorry for being so rough. A girl needs some blood sometimes."

She undid his pants pulling out his large member. She lowered herself letting the gloved hand stroke it.

"It's what you wanted right? Some attention?"

She rubbed the tip mockingly letting out a moan. She took the scissors stabbing into the arm used to cover the wound over and over again, cracking the radius. He screamed more holding into the wounds.

"Don't worry dear, I'll make it worth your visit."

She took hold of his penis once more pumping it slowly. The blades opening with blood dripping from them. 

"Do you want me to make it better?"

She gave a pout leaning her head down close to it. She opened her mouth before giving a snarl.

"I wouldn't dare touch you without gloves...you filthy beast..."

She used the blades, cutting into the flesh of the organ. She let him scream and cry out until she was done. She held it in her hand tossing it aside.

"That seems like a good look for you dear."

She raised up the scissors plunging them into his chest. She managed to release the reel carving into it. She opened him up yanking the ribs back with all her might.

"Hurts doesn't it?! Makes you want to die doesn't it?!"

She snapped a couple of them seeing the years of killing projected around her.

"This is for my Ronald!"

She took his heart out. The one thing even Demons needed to survive. She took the scissors stabbing it repeatedly. He was long dead by the time she was done.

Wailing came from her mouth with tears spilling from her eyes. Her cries got louder as she began hyperventilating. She moved to the edge of the bed. Her coughing and gagging made her vomit.

"F-fuck..."

It took her some time to calm herself down. Eventually, she stopped vomiting and crying. She used the sheets to clean her face staring at the corpse.

"You're lucky I was so nice to you."

She got up letting her form go back to normal. Her cheeks still stained with blood and tears. She pulled out her appointment book scratching out the number four writing down three.


	12. Dinner For Two

William groaned setting down the large stack of papers in his superior's desk. He gave a small bow heading out the door pulling out his pocket watch.

'I still have time.'

He went throughout the shops gathering everything he needed for tonight. He never thought they would have a enjoyed each other's company since the beginning. He hurried home placing his bags onto the counters of his kitchen.

'This has to be everything.'

He began to cook their meal. He seemed at ease peeling the potatoes and carrots. He heard knocking, setting everything into the oven taking his mittens off.

"Coming!"

He hurried to the door seeing the redhead standing in front of him. Her bright smile making his heart thump loudly in his chest.

"Did I show up a little too early Will?"

She rocked herself from side to side trying to be cute. She held a two bottles of wine biting her bottom lip.

"I hope you don't mind. I thought we could use something to drink..."

He stared at the bottles knowing he had brought three bottles himself.

"That sounds nice. Please, come in."

He took the bottles and her coat letting her get comfortable. She smiled having the smell of the food hit her nostrils.

"It smells amazing Will. I can't wait to see what my man made me."

His eyebrow raised looking at her seriously.

"I'm not your man."

She moved closer to him pressing their chests together.

"Do you really mean that William? You don't see me as your girl?"

He simply rolled his eyes looking at her. He took a deep breath, carefully choosing his words.

"We're not dating Grell."

She nodded giving one of her famous pouts.

"If only..."

She turned away from him taking a seat at couch. He knew he ruined the mod but refused to apologise. After some time of silence he gave in moving closer to her.

"Grell I'm sorry. I understand that you want a relationship, and I'm glad you think so highly of me to put me on top of your list. However, I just don't know how a relationship would work between us. I'm always busy being your supervisor, let alone doing my own Reaper duties."

She wanted to roll her eyes knowing he was making nothing but excuses. She sat still allowing his hand to rest on her shoulder. He moved closer to her almost pulling her into a hug.

" I know for a fact that there are other supervisors who have families and relationships. I just have a feeling that you're too afraid of what might happen if you fall in love William."

Her voice alone was cold and distant. It sounded firmer than her usual tone with him. He let go of her frame moving away from her ever so slightly. Her attitude gave a clear sign that she was upset by his remarks. But it was nothing new to him. He never had feelings for her. At least, that's what he honestly thought.

"I'm not afraid of love. I know with the job I have will become a huge issue with time. When will I be home? When can we have time together? Do you understand?"

She rolled her eyes knowing he wasn't getting it.

"Never mind Will...let's just try to enjoy the rest of the evening..."

He got up leaving her to take a breath. He checked on the food peeking out to see if she was more relaxed. He noticed she was missing hurrying into the living room. She stood in his blind spot reading the titles of the books he had.

"You seem to have a lot of books on the oddest things. Gardening, manners, baking...things I never thought you'd read...unless they're decorative..."

He frowned staring at the titles.

"I do read those. I may not look like it, but I am a man of multiple talents."

She couldn't help up break into her familiar grin.

"Really now? I guess you should have you show me sometime."

He groaned having the tips of ears turning red.

"That's not what I meant at all. The talents I mean are like sewing, painting, piano...things of that nature."

He combed through his hair with his fingers trying to relax.

"I'm sure you have some talents of your own, don't you?"

She sighed facing him with her arms crossed.

"I was raised in high society. I had to learn violin, piano, singing, dancing, and at least three languages to start. No sé porque me preguntas tanto."

He stared at her blankly. He had no idea what to let slip from his lips. 

"You speak Spanish?"

"Oui. Je parle espagnol et français. I can also speak English but that's just showing off."

She grinned knowing that her aristocratic side was showing.

"That's incredible. I'm honestly surprised by that alone Grell."

"Thank you Will. I hardly ever get that reaction from you."

She grabbed his arm dragging him back into kitchen.

"So, show me what you plan to have us eat."

He sighed looking into oven.

"I've made roasted chicken with vegetables. I've also made dessert but that will have to wait."

He straightened himself up making sure to look his best as usual. She smiled leaned on the counter.

"I knew you were a man of many talents. Maybe I could make us dinner tomorrow?"

"That would be nice. Maybe Cleo won't try to climb on me when I'm there."

She giggled thinking of her beloved cat leaving white fur on his clothes.

"She's not that bad Will. She's a sweet girl with a lot of love to give."

He rolled his eyes moving back to the oven.

"She still has a bad habit. I'll consider it."

She crossed her arms standing next to him.

"We've had many good evenings at my place. Why the sudden change of heart?"

"I just told you."

He looked out onto the balcony motioning her to follow him. He shut the door behind them pulling out a packet of cigarettes. He placed one into his mouth holding out the packet to her.

"Want one?"

She stared at him giving a small grin.

"You know I quit smoking William."

He kept it open lighting the one in his mouth.

"I also know you hide a spare box for stressful moments in your office."

She stood in silence looking at the box. She sighed taking one. She placed it in her mouth as he lit the tip. She took a long drag feeling a small release.

"Thanks Will."

"Don't mention it."

She looked down at the burning end feeling the slight shame from accepting his offer. She moved her gaze to him seeing him take another drag. He was so sexy that way. His eyes met hers releasing the smoke from his lips.

"Is there something on my face?"

"No dear...nothing at all."

She took another drag gazing out over the grounds. The others moving across the road heading home while other left for their shift. William moved closer to her keeping a small gap between them.

"I looked back at some old history on us Grell...why didn't you take the supervisor position when they offered it to you?"

"I already told you. That's not my place. A reaper should be out collecting souls, not collecting dust in an office. I like my job just fine."

"It seems you wouldn't take it, even if they decided to pay you double."

She laughed coughing softly on the smoke.

"Not true again. Maybe with triple the money I might."

She leaned close to him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Where has the time gone Will? We could've done so much more when we were young."

"We've done plenty in that time. I got stuck with you for our final...I've had yet to get rid of you."

The soft smile she couldn't see rested on top of her head. Grell felt the stiffening in her throat. She nuzzled closer taking another long drag.

"You know, I have no intention of doing so. As insane as you are, I think you're a great senior reaper."

She pulled away looking at him in disbelief. The corner of his lips still posed as to show his affection for her. She leaned up without thinking, kissing him. He stayed perfectly letting the kiss linger. She pulled away slowly looking at him opening her eyes.

"Will...I'm sor-"

"Don't say another word Sutcliffe. Do you know what you've just done?"

He moved closer to her, trapping her into a corner. He lifted her face to meet his. The cold, dead expression on his face.

"Grell..."

He leaned down kissing her deeply. His fingers locking into the vermillion strands. She stood there surprised and shocked over his actions. He pulled away taking her breath with him.

"I uh...I need to check on the food."

He ran passed her going back into his home. She stood on the balcony alone having dropped her cigarette on the ground. She leaned her back on the railing taking in the moment.

"Wh-what?"

William took in his own thoughts peeking into the oven. His heart pounding hard into his ribs. He licked his lips wanting to taste her lips again.

'What was I thinking? What am I doing?'

He slumped down into a squat with his head in his hands. The sound of the door opening brought him out of his thoughts. He got up fixing his suit as he tried to be as stoic as possible.

"Will..."

She came up behind him wrapping her arms around his waist. He held still feeling his body tense up. She hugged him tightly pressing her forehead against the middle of his shoulders.

"I know you don't want to hear it...but I love you."

She felt her bottom lip tremble in between her teeth. The light pressure not leaving a mark to draw any blood.

"Grell...do you hear what you're saying?"

"I know William...you don't believe me."

He turned around lifting her face to his. Her eyes were beginning to water trying to look down at the ground.

"Grell...it's hard to believe you when you hang off the arm of every man you consider handsome."

She pushed him away chewing on her lips with a bite more force.

"Have you ever thought that I only do it when I know you're around? Maybe, just maybe, it might be that I have fallen so hard for you? That I want your attention? That I want you?"

She felt her hands tremble from the bubbling rage. He approached her slowly, keeping his eyes on her.

"Grell...I think you need to calm yourself before you end up making a mistake."

She moved closer to him. Their bodies almost pressing together.

"I may make mistakes...but I at least learn from them."

He moved backwards bumping into the counter. Her body pressing up against his own. He froze up feeling her leg pushing in between his knees.

She pushed herself up kissing him deeply. Her hands pressed against his chest letting it linger. She moaned feeling his own pushing harder against hers. Their hands roaming each other's bodies, pushing away articles of clothing. As they shirts were about to come off, the timer for dinner went off.

"I'm sorry Grell...I have to get that."

She giggled kissing him softly.

"Alright. We shouldn't indulge in dessert before dinner."

She tossed her hair over her shoulder walking back into the living room as best she could with a semi hard erection.

"Ill be waiting."

He ran his fingers through his hair groaning loudly. He took out the food heading into the dining room setting everything up. He began to pour the wine into the glasses.

"Smells amazing."

He turned around seeing her standing at his side.

"I guess it does. I'm glad to see you're hungry."

He serves them pulling out her seat for her. She blew him a kiss taking the seat close to his own.

"Thank you so much Will. I love having time together."

Hia ears turning a dark colour sitting next to her.

"You're welcome. I'm glad that you enjoy my cooking."

She reached out touching his hand. Her thumb running over his own.

"Anytime you want me over Will, all you have to do is ask."

She pulled back digging into her food. He cleared his throat taking his first bite. He moved his leg under the table accidentally bumping against hers.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

She sat up running her leg up against his.

"There's nothing to apologize. You seem to be quite direct."

She got out of her seat grabbing his hand. He looked confused being dragged away to his room.

"Grell...what are you doing?"

"Cheating on my meal."

She open the door pushing him backwards into his bed. He opened his mouth for a second as she crawled onto his lap. She leaned forward with her eyes focused on him. She lowered her head capturing his lips.

He froze for a moment as everything slowed down. His mind went numb feeling her grinding her hips against his. His closed his eyes kissing back. His hands resting on her lower back giving into her.


	13. Kiss and Tell

A young blonde woman walked along the streets in the middle of the night. This part of London was terrifying for everyone, especially for a woman.

She entered into an alleyway adjusting her shawl to keep her shoulders covered. A noise caught her attention turning towards it. A cat slowly jumped out of the mess of boxes giving a low growl.

She sighed turning back to face the street. A tall, handsome young man stood in front of her making her jump back in fright. 

"Oh goodness! You scared me half to death!"

He moved closer flashing a smile. 

"I'm so sorry ma'am. I had no idea there would be such a lovely young lady here."

He took her hand kissing it over and over. 

"May I ask, what a creature like yourself is doing here?"

She smiled pushing a loose lock of hair behind her ear. 

"What a man...I was on my way to a pub to look for a friend. She said she was waiting for someone there for her...I could use the help of a handsome to get me there. It's dangerous for a lady to be out on her own."

He held out his arm taking her with him. 

"Can I at least get a name to go with that beautiful face?" 

His eyes scanned her form taking in the perfume. The blonde giggled showing her olive eyes in the glow on the street lamps. 

"My name is Elizabeth. I know, common and stupid."

"No, not at all. I think it's a beautiful name."

They walked into the pub keeping the physical contact. She scanned the room looking for her dear friend.

"I don't see her."

She moved with him looking farther into the pub. He moved his hand around her waist, keeping her close.

"She's not here...I'm so sorry to drag you in here."

"Don't be sorry. How about I at least buy a lovely lady a drink?"

His hand moved to her lower back. She glanced at him feeling the sexual nature of his movements.

"I could take one drink..."

She moved towards the bar allowing him to buy the drinks. One of the other men in the pub came up to them cornering her.

"Looks like a flower that needs pluckin'."

Her gentleman companion moved in front of her pushing the other man away.

"You're messing with my lady. Back off."

The other man took a swing missing completely. He took the other man by the back of the collar throwing him out of the pub.

"You alright Elizabeth?"

"Y-you saved me."

She hugged onto him kissing his cheek. The grin on his face was proof of accepting her gratitude.

"I'm glad you're okay. How about we enjoy those drinks?"

She kept close to him letting him give her a total of six pints of beer. She held onto his shoulder, palming it playfully.

"I don't think she's coming out all."

He leaned against her smelling the alcohol on her breath.

"How about we go to my place? We can have some privacy."

The room felt as though it was in a different world. His hands palming down her waist to her backside.

"Sounds like a good idea."

Her hands caressed his, moving their bodies away from the bar. He quickly paid his tab making their way out the door.

"Don't you worry love...I'll take care of you."

He held her waist as they made their way to scariest part of London. Her giggling at his side made him more aroused.

"You're such a pretty little thing."

She nudged him playing with him.

"You're just say that to be polite."

The smell of alcohol being present on both their breaths.

"Not at all...just speaking from what I see."

They walked together moving down the streets. The sky appearing darker than normal with the sounds of thunder in the distance.

"Sounds like we better hurry up."

She held onto him walking faster to their destination. They stopped in front of a rather nice home away from the lower parts of the city.

"Right this way."

He opened the door holding his hand out to her.

"So sweet."

She took his hand walking into the rather nice looking home. The interior was bland with brown and dark grey colours.

"Do you live here alone?"

"I do in fact. I never can get a lady to stay with me. Why don't you go up upstairs and make yourself more comfortable in the bedroom?"

He hands tracing the lines of strings on the back of her dress. She moved away going up the steps slowly.

"Make sure not to take too long."

She moved to the bedroom leaving the door open. He grinned having his gloves come off. Black nails ran through his hair walking up the stair.

"Are you ready for me?"

She slipped off the dress and petticoats, standing in only her underwear facing away from him. The tight corset with lace ruffled panties.

"I'm waiting." 

He grinned gripping her hips. She giggled rubbing her buttocks against his groin.

"Why don't you show me how bad you can be?"

She moved to the bed laying down on her back. She posed for him, showing off her long legs.

"You look delectable."

He crawled on top of her lowering his body on top of her. Their legs moved around each other keeping their bodies pressed together.

"Are you sure you can handle me?"

He lowered his trousers revealing his massing erection. She licked her lips letting a throaty moan slip.

"I know I can."

He grinned forcing the rest of his clothes off not touching any of the ones left on her. She watched him keeping her eyes on his member. She sat up reaching back for the strings that held her corset together.

"Don't you dare."

She stopped her movements glancing up at him.

"I get the pleasure of doing it."

He climbed on top of her holding her face in his hands. He leaned down kissing her hard. He forced her mouth open pushing his tongue inside. They dance around each other until she retracted her own.

She bit down hard on his tongue severing it from his mouth. He backed away quickly covering his mouth as blood poured down his chin. She spat it out onto the sheets before her.

"What's wrong dear? I thought you wanted a good time?"

Her dull teeth had become pointed having her eyes begin to illuminate. He trying to make noises only to have more blood spill from his lips.

"I am quite disappointed by this turn of events. I was expecting more."

He saw the familiar reaper eyes trying to change his form to his demonic one.

She reached out grabbing his arms.

"Where are you going, darling? Are you supposed to keep a lady company?"

She pushed him back onto the bed crawling on top of him. He coughed up more blood. It spread from his neck to across the sheets.

"Now, be a good boy and don't move."

She pulled her scissors out cutting away at his flesh while her knees pressed down onto his wrist.

"There you are!" 

She stared at his chest seeing the tangles of veins and meat by the heart. A faint glow of dark red from inside.

"I don't think you'll be needing it anymore darling."

She picked it up having it pulsating in her hands. She cut around the outside slicing it open at a slow pace. The record sprung out playing out his life.

"I don't think I have to tell you I'm not giving you a second chance."

She dropped the heart feeling the same wave of nausea hit her like the first time. She held her stomach getting off the bed. She moved towards the bathroom letting herself vomit.

"Not again."

She cleaned herself up checking her nausea. She moved towards the mirror still seeing the blonde hair she had been using. She shook her head letting the locks darken to their vermillion colour.

"Much better."

"I think so too."

She kept still recognising that voice. Her legs almost gave out thinking of it's owner.

"Hello again Miss Reaper. Its been a handful of months."

"You..."

She turns slowly facing him. Her blood begin to boil thinking of the day she lost her beloved junior. His eyes were illuminated showing that famous smile that all of his kind seem to share. One of pure pleasure and taking in her humiliation and her pain.

"Indeed it's me. I have to admit, I think blood is definitely a good look for you."

He moved closer taking a small drop from her chin drip on his nail. His tongue extended licking it off before letting his tongue hit her skin directly.

"Do you think this some sort of game?"

Her body shook wanting to use her scissors on him. He lifted her chin chuckling as he retracted his tongue.

"Isn't it? You dressed for a good night. You've killed two of my group and I have to applaud your efforts."

She moved backwards hitting against the sink counter. He smiled pressing his body against hers.

"I think you look very sexy Miss Reaper...you should've saved that one for me."

The large clawed hands ran along the corset to her legs. He lifted her up onto the counter pressing his groin against her parted legs.

"My, my...you do seem to be aroused...I can smell on you..."

"I wouldn't be aroused by you. Only my love."

He grabbed her face forcing her into a hard kiss. She groaned slashing his shoulder with the scissors. She swung around him heading off with a sprint.

"COME BACK HERE!"

She ran as fast as she could trying to open a portal. He caught up to her slashing her thigh trying to grab her. She hissed jumping through making it close right after her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Pops stood at his stove turning off the flame. He pulled the kettle off letting it rest on the towel. He groaned setting the mug of hot tea to answer of the hard banging on the door.

"Hello Pops."

He stared at her seeing the torn stockings and lewd clothing. He sighed opening the door for her.

"I'm guessing you're going to having me giving you stitches so you're superior isn't told from the clinic?"

"You know me too well. I was attacked going undercover. It was the same demon that hurt Ronald."

"Knox?"

She nodded moving to an open seat. He grabbed a small kit. He ripped the stocking apart to start cleaning the massive claw marks. She frowned seeing her nice black stockings ruined. 

"You can always buy a new set. Now, tell me what happened?"


End file.
